Baby
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Shawn and Juliet find out they are gonna have a baby. A bit of chaos ensues as they prepare for the new addition to the Spencer family.


**This is aph-owl-city's grand prize from my 1k Giveaway on Tumblr! She chose a 1,500 word fic for her prize. I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

 **This was her prompt:** Maybe something where Juliet finds out she's pregnant, and Shawn is happy, but nervous, and they're sharing all of their excited preparations for the baby coming and etc.

 **PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE**

Juliet stared at the pregnancy test in her hands. Two lines, meaning she was pregnant. So many thoughts raced through her head at that very moment. On one hand she was so excited that she was going to have a baby with Shawn. But were they ready to be parents? They'd only been married for a year. What was Shawn going to say when she told him? They had talked about having kids before, and it seemed like Shawn wanted kids, and of course so did she. But was it too soon?

She took a deep breath, shaking the thought away as she put the test back in the box. She put it in the cupboard and left the small bathroom. She walked into the living room of their home and found Shawn lounging on the sofa watching some 80's movie. She smiled, of course that was what her husband was doing.

"Oh, hey babe," Shawn greeted when he noticed she had entered the room. "Sit by meee." He sat up and patted the now empty seat beside him.

She walked over and sat next to him, cuddling up close to him. Shawn wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her blonde head. In that moment, Juliet couldn't be happier. But there was just one, very important thing she needed to tell Shawn. "Shawn," she broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He faced her.

She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she sat up and turned to face him. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and muted the television. Shawn gave her a pouty face in response, but knew something was up that would cause her to do that.

She placed the tv remote back on the coffee table and said, "Okay, I have some big news."

"Did you get us tickets to the new Star Wars movie?" Shawn asked, getting his hopes up.

She laughed, "No. It's something better."

"What could possibly be better than the new Star Wars movie? Well, actually I could name a few things." He chuckled softly and looked at her, ready to hear what she had to say.

She took a deep breath and responded, "I'm pregnant." She smiled widely, waiting for Shawn's reaction, which wasn't at all what she had expected. But then again, she didn't know why she had expected anything else.

"You- you're… really?" His eyes widened and his lips slowly crept into a smile as he looked down at her abdomen. "There's a little Shawn Spencer in there?"

Juliet laughed, "Yeah. There is."

"So we're going to have a baby?" All Juliet could do was smile at her husband as she nodded.

Shawn broke out into a full on smile as he jumped up from the couch. He pulled gently on Juliet and brought her up to stand next to him. "This is great! We're having a baby! I have to call Gus! And my dad! And my mom!"

"Slow down, Shawn. We'll definitely be telling everyone about it."

A few weeks passed and everyone was so excited for the two of them. In those short weeks, there had already been so much preparation for the new baby. Shawn's mother and Juliet's mother had come to help out. There was much to do, and they needed all the help they could get so they would be ready when the baby arrived. They had decided that they would keep the gender of their baby a secret, so neither of them would know if their baby was a boy or a girl. Not even Gus would know.

One day, Shawn and Juliet, along with Gus (Shawn insisted), went to Babies R Us to look at some possible furniture among other items for the nursery. A nice worker at the store volunteered to show them around and help them out.

After a while of walking around, Shawn was getting a little bored. He wanted to be included in everything baby involved, yes, but they were just looking today and decorating wasn't really his specialty.

"Hey, Jules," Shawn whispered to his wife.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad if me and Gus went to look at the toys?" He gave her a pleading look and Juliet could tell he was bored.

"Of course. Go ahead. Just meet me back here when you're done." She smiled.

"Sweet!" Shawn then turned to his best friend, "Hey Gus, come on. Let's go look at the toys."

Gus followed Shawn as he led the way to the toy aisle. "Why are we looking at the toys? What about Jules?"

Without looking at Gus, Shawn answered, "Gus, we're just here to look around, not buy anything. Jules will be fine. At least this way, we can find a few toys we might like to get for Baby Spencer."

Gus shrugged as he continued to follow Shawn across the store to where the toys section was. They turned the corner and were greeted by so many toys.

Shawn's eyes widened as he looked up and down the aisle, amazed by all the different kinds of baby toys. "Hey, dude, check this one out!" He walked over to one of the toys and picked it up.

It was a very colorful toy piano with different colored keys. There was a big, red sticker that said "TRY ME", and Shawn couldn't help but press keys. He messed around with buttons and he pressed one that made a female voice start singing Twinkle Twinkle.

"Shawn, turn that off. Let's go back to Jules." Gus said, eyeing the toy in Shawn's hands.

"Aw, man, what's the fun in that. There's at least a million toys here! Let's play with them! See what they do!"

Gus sighed, but walked over to another toy as Shawn kept fiddling with the piano. This toy was a pink and yellow flower with a smiley face in the middle. This toy also had a giant red "TRY ME" sticker. It was a pretty neat toy, Gus thought, and he pressed the button that turned it on.

"And you're the one who wanted to go back to Jules," Shawn said from behind Gus and the now singing baby toy. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Gus turned around and found Shawn with a smirk plastered on his face. In turn, he smirked, "Yeah."

Before they knew it, they had turned on each and every toy that made some kind of noise on the aisle. The sound of all the toys on at the same time was a very loud, very high pitched, annoying sound. Yet the two of them couldn't stop laughing.

Within minutes, the noise had reached Juliet and the nice employee showing her around. Juliet sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. Without a word, she and the Babies R Us employee walked down the aisles of the store to the toys section, the noise getting louder and more annoying the closer they got.

Finally, Juliet saw Shawn and Gus turning on more baby toys as they turned off. "Shawn!" she called out to her husband. This was ridiculous. Of all the stunts Shawn had pulled, this was one of the dumbest. Well, maybe not the dumbest, but it was definitely on the top 100.

The sound of all the different baby toys singing, talking, and making random sounds was so loud that neither Shawn or Gus heard Juliet's call. Eager to get the noise to stop, Juliet waltzed over to Shawn, tapping him on his shoulder. He turned around with an all out grin on his face, it dropped slightly when he saw Jules, with her arms crossed over her chest, but his smile never left his lips. "Hey Jules."

Juliet rolled her eyes at him as a few of the toys started to turn off. Shawn reached out for one but Juliet gave him a look that just dared him to turn it back on. His hand retreated from the toy. Shawn looked over to Gus, who was frozen in place, as if he was worried about what Jules was gonna do to him. He laughed.

"I think we should leave now," Juliet finally spoke up after the last of the toys had turned off.

"That's an excellent idea," the employee woman who had been silent came up to stand next to Juliet, crossing her arms as well.

The employee followed them to the front door and as Shawn and Gus walked outside, the employee stopped Juliet. "Maybe next time you could come look around without them?" she suggested.

Juliet smiled, "Thank you, I'll keep that in consideration." Though she knew that wasn't going to happen. She would never leave Shawn out of this process.

Months passed after that incident. They mostly stuck to online shopping and pretty soon they had everything ready for the baby, with the help of their family and friends of course.

Shawn and Juliet sat down in the newly finished nursery. Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet as she put her hand on her protruding stomach and sighed. "I'm so ready to meet this baby."

Shawn pulled her closer to him and kissed her temple, "Me too."

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

 **So there you have it! It was so amazing to write this. And adorable I might add. It's inspired me to write more Psych fanfiction. So stay tune folks, you'll probably see more where this came from! As always, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated (as long as they are nice). I love to hear how I'm doing and/or how I can improve. I love you all.**


End file.
